93rd Pennsylvania Infantry
The 93rd Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 93rd Pennsylvania Infantry was organized at Lebanon, Pennsylvania from September 21 through October 28, 1861 and mustered in for a three-year enlistment under the command of Colonel James Mayland McCarter. The regiment was attached to Peck's Brigade, Couch's Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, IV Corps, Army of the Potomac, to September 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, VI Corps, Army of the Potomac, to November 1862. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, VI Corps, to January 1864. Wheaton's Brigade, Department of West Virginia, to March 1864. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, VI Corps, Army of the Potomac, and Army of the Shenandoah, to June 1865. The 93rd Pennsylvania Infantry mustered out of service June 27, 1865. Detailed service Left Pennsylvania for Washington, D.C., November 21. Duty in the defenses of Washington until March 1862. Advance on Manassas, Va., March 10–15. Moved to the Peninsula March 25. Siege of Yorktown April 5-May 4. Battle of Williamsburg May 5. Reconnaissance to the Chickahominy and Bottom's Bridge May 20–23. Battle of Seven Pines May 31-June 1. Seven Days before Richmond June 25-July 1. Seven Pines June 27. Malvern Hill July 1. At Harrison's Landing until August 16. Movement to Alexandria, then to Centreville August 16–30. Covered Pope's retreat to Fairfax Court House August 30-September 1. Chantilly September 1. Maryland Campaign September 6–24. Reconnaissance to Harpers Ferry and Sandy Hook September 12–14. Battle of Antietam September 16–17 (reserve). At Downsville, Md., September 23-October 20. Movement to Stafford Court House October 20-November 18, and to Belle Plains December 5. Battle of Fredericksburg December 12–15. Burnside's second campaign, "Mud March," January 20–24, 1863. At Falmouth until April. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Operations at Franklin's Crossing April 29-May 2. Maryes Heights, Fredericksburg, May 3. Salem Heights May 3–4. Banks' Ford May 4. Gettysburg Campaign June 13-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg July 2–4. Pursuit of Lee July 5–24. Duty on the line of the Rappahannock until October. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Rappahannock Station November 7. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Regiment reenlisted February 7, 1864. Duty at Brandy Station until May. Rapidan Campaign May 4-June 12. Battles of the Wilderness May 5–7; Spotsylvania May 8–21. Assault on the Salient May 12. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 17–18. Siege of Petersburg until July 9. Jerusalem Plank Road June 22–23. Moved to Washington. D.C., July 9–11. Defense of Washington against Early's attack July 11–12. Pursuit to Snicker's Gap July 14–18. Sheridan's Shenandoah Valley Campaign August to December. Charlestown August 21–22. Demonstration on Gilbert's Ford, Opequan Creek, September 13. Battle of Opequan, September 19. Strasburg September 21. Fisher's Hill September 22. Battle of Cedar Creek October 19. Duty in the Shenandoah Valley until December. Moved to Petersburg December 9–12. Siege of Petersburg December 1864 to April 1865. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Fort Stedman, Petersburg, March 25. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. Assault on and fall of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. Marched to Danville April 23–27, and duty there until May 23. Moved to Richmond, Va., then to Washington. D.C., May 23-June 3. Corps review June 8. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 274 men during service; 11 officers and 161 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 111 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James Mayland McCarter - discharged November 29, 1862; re-mustered April 1, 1863 and resigned August 21, 1863 * Colonel John M. Mark - commanded at the Battle of Fredericksburg while at the rank of lieutenant colonel; discharged May 21, 1863 * Colonel Charles W. Eckman * Lieutenant Colonel David C. Keller - commanded at the Battle of Cedar Creek while still at the rank of captain; commanded at the Battle of Fort Stedman * Major John I. Nevin - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg * Captain John S. Long - commanded at the Battle of Chancellorsville File:93rd PA Infantry MN110.jpg|93rd Pennsylvania Infantry Monument (1884), Sedgwick Avenue, Gettysburg Battlefield File:93rd PA Infantry MN119-B.jpg|93rd Pennsylvania Infantry Monument (1888), Weikert Farm, Gettysburg Battlefield See also * List of Pennsylvania Civil War Units * Pennsylvania in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Mark, Penrose G. Red White and Blue Badge, Pennsylvania Veteran Volunteers: A History of the 93rd regiment, Known as the "Lebanon Infantry" and "One of the 300 Fighting Regiments" from September 12th, 1861, to June 27th, 1865 (Harrisburg, PA: Aughinbaugh Press), 1911.https://archive.org/stream/redwhitebluebadg00mark/redwhitebluebadg00mark#page/n8/mode/1up * Matthews, Richard. Colonel McCarter, the Fighting Parson (Lebanon, PA: Lebanon County Historical Society), 1987. * Uhler, George H. Camps and Campaigns of the 93d Regiment, Penna Vols. (S.l.: s.n.), 1898. ;Attribution * External links * 93rd Pennsylvania Infantry monuments at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Pennsylvania Civil War regiments